


Quiet Mornings

by SeongCiro



Series: A.C.E BoyPussy [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Donghun, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Jun, dongjun - Freeform, junhun, lee donghun - Freeform, park junhee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongCiro/pseuds/SeongCiro
Summary: Some mornings Junhee would snuggle into him with a content sigh before falling back into a deep sleep. Other mornings Junhee pressed small kisses into his neck, nibbling at the soft skin as a way to wake them both up. His hips would slowly grind against Donghun’s thigh, letting him know exactly what the plans for the day were.





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so dead from finals so-  
> Here's to better late than never

To Donghun, nothing was better than lazy, quiet mornings laying next to his boyfriend. When the sun starts to stream through the curtains he could just bury his face into Junhee’s hair, whose hair always smelled faintly of roses. His hands would rest on the small of Junhee’s back, pulling their bodies closer. 

Some mornings Junhee would snuggle into him with a content sigh before falling back into a deep sleep. Other mornings Junhee pressed small kisses into his neck, nibbling at the soft skin as a way to wake them both up. His hips would slowly grind against Donghun’s thigh, letting him know exactly what the plans for the day were.

This was one of those mornings.

Junhee’s soft moans filled the room, pulling Donghun out of his sleep. His eyes fluttered open to see his boyfriend’s eyes clenched shut. His eyes followed down Junhee’s bare chest, his perfectly toned abs, finally seeing the cause of his moans. Junhee was slowly rubbing his clit between his slim fingers. His breath hitched as he slid his finger down his soft folds, collecting the small amount of slick leaking from his hole. 

“Pervert.”

Donghun’s eyes snapped back up to meet Junhee’s stare. He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Junhee slipping his slicked finger into his mouth. Donghun didn’t break eye contact with him as he sucked his finger clean. Junhee slowly took his finger, letting it linger on his lips. He smirked.

“You’re an asshole.” Donghun sleepily mumbled.

“I know.” Junhee purred. He pushed Donghun onto his back and pulled down the hem of his boxers. Donghun gladly complied and pulled off completely. Junhee climbed into his lap, his hands placed firmly against his chest to hold himself up. He grinded his wet cunt against Donghun’s cock at a painfully slow pace. Donghun let out a low groan, loving the feeling of his cock slide against Junhee’s soft, puffy folds. Junhee’s head hung low. He bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

“You know you can be louder, baby.” Donghun said. He brushed Junhee’s sweat slicked hair back. “I want to hear you.”

“Don’t want to disturb the neighbors. Again.” He chuckled. “God that was so embarrassing.”

“It’s not my fault the walls are thin.” Donghun squeezed Junhee’s thighs. “And it’s not my fault your moans are so fucking hot.”

Junhee’s hips sputtered. “Shut up, weirdo.”

“Don’t feel like it.” Donghun smirked. “You know, if you’re so worried about being loud, how about I gag you?”

Junhee shook his head. “Maybe some other time. Can we just take it slow today?”

“Of course, baby.” Donghun shifted so he was leaning on his elbows. He placed a gentle kiss on Junhee’s cheek. “Take all the time you need.”

Junhee smiled, making Donghun’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you.” He whispered. He cupped Donghun’s face and pulled him into a soft, warm kiss. 

Donghun pulled away. “Hey, Junnie?”

“Y-Yeah?” Junhee whispered, his eyes wide with concern.

Donghun gently pushed Junhee off of him, pushing the other so he was laying on his back. He positioned himself above Junhee, who looked up at him through his long lashes. Donghun couldn’t help but smile. “You’re so cute, you know that?” He peppered his boyfriend’s face with kisses, causing him to laugh. “My cutie Junnie!” He exclaimed, emphasizing each word with another kiss on his face.

“Shut up you cheeseball!” Junhee laughed again at Donghun’s relentless kiss attack.

“You love me, so ha!” Donghun teased before finally pressing a kiss onto Junhee’s lips. Donghun pressed his tongue against Junhee’s lips. He parted his lips, allowing Donghun to slip his tongue into his mouth. Junhee moaned when the head of Donghun’s cock rubbed against his clit. Junhee wrapped his legs around Donghun’s waist, pulling their bodies closer.

“W-Want you, Hunnie.” Junhee whined. “Want to feel you so badly.”

“I know, baby.” Donghun reached between Junhee’s legs and ran a finger over his soft folds. Junhee shuddered, his back arching off the bed. 

Junhee’s clenched his eyes shut. “Please.” He whispered.

Donghun carefully pushed two fingers into Junhee’s tight cunt. “So wet already.” He muttered. He curled his fingers, brushing against his sensitive spot. Junhee squeezed his legs with a gasp.

“T-There.” Junhee breathlessly whispered.

Donghun hummed. He slowly stretched Junhee open, purposefully avoiding his spot. He pressed his thumb against Junhee’s clit, teasing the bud with small rolls of pressure. Donghun slipped another finger into Junhee’s cunt. Within minutes Junhee was a whimpering, moaning mess.

“Please.” Junhee moaned, “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Donghun pulled his fingers out of Junhee, who whimpered at the sudden loss. “Hold on, baby.” He soothed. He reached over to the nightstand but was stopped by Junhee grabbing his arm.

“I want to feel you this time.” He mumbled, a light blush spread across his cheeks. He wrapped his hand around Donghun’s neglected cock. He slowly began to jerk him off. Donghun groaned as he thrusted against Junhee’s hand.

Donghun placed a soft kiss on Junhee’s forehead. “Lay down, I’m gonna grab the lube, okay?” He whispered. Junhee nodded. He lay back on the bed, spreading his legs open.

Donghun reached for the nightstand drawer again. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of cherry lube. He popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. He slowly jerked himself, wincing at the sudden cold touch.

Junhee cleared his throat. Donghun couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s the matter, baby?”

“I want your dick in me.” Junhee whined, throwing his head back into the pillows with a huff.

Donghun chuckled, “Aw, baby.” He kissed Junhee’s neck. “Someone’s needy.”

Donghun pressed the head of his cock with Junhee’s entrance. They both groaned as Donghun slowly pushed himself into Junhee’s tight heat. Junhee panted when Donghun’s hips were flush against his. Donghun waited for Junhee to adjust around him, pressing small kisses on his forehead and cheeks, muttering small words of praise between each kiss. Junhee wrapped his legs around Donghun’s waist, his silent way of telling him to _move _.__

__Donghun pulled out until just the head was in before snapping his hips forward. Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s neck._ _

__“You okay?” Donghun asked._ _

__“Just move.” Junhee whispered. “Fuck taking it slow, I need you right fucking _now _.”__ __

__

__

____Donghun didn’t need to be told twice. He started a slow pace before going faster. Junhee panted as Donghun fucked into him. The room was filled only by the sound of skin slapping and Junhee moaning, pleading for Donghun to go faster and harder. Donghun groaned as Junhee’s cunt clenched around his cock. He pressed his finger against Junhee’s clit._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Junhee squirmed against the touch. His hips grinded against Donghun’s touch and his cock. His hands tangled into his hair, tugging on the short hair, silently pleading for more. Donghun instantly got the message. He rubbed Junhee’s clit faster, matching the speed of his thrusts. It wasn’t that much longer until Junhee’s orgasm hit him._ _ _ _

____Junhee arched off the bed as he came with a shout. He squirted onto Donghun’s cock, the slick mixing with the lube that dribbled onto the bed sheets. Donghun slowed down, not wanting to hurt Junhee due ot how sensitive he gets after cumming. Junhee pulled Donghun back in. “Don’t stop,” he choked out, breathless after his orgasm. “Hunnie, cum in me.”_ _ _ _

____“God you’re so hot.” Donghun groaned. He slammed his cock into his cunt. Junhee sobbed at the overstimulation. A few more thrusts was all it took for him to go over the edge. He carefully pulled out of him. Junhee winced as he hole clenched around nothing. Donghun’s cum dribbled out of his thoroughly fucked hole. Donghun collapsed on top of him._ _ _ _

____“You’re sweaty!” Junhee teased as he tried to push Donghun off of him, but to no avail. “Get off!”_ _ _ _

____“Tired.” Donghun huffed._ _ _ _

____“You’re getting cum all over me.” Junhee whined, hitting his shoulder. “Let’s take a shower, Hunnie.”_ _ _ _

____“But you’re comfy.” Donghun snuggled into Junhee’s warm chest, pinning him down._ _ _ _

____Junhee ran a hand through Donghun’s hair, laughing at his boyfriend. “I’ll suck your dick in the shower.”_ _ _ _

____“Mr. ‘I Don’t Want The Neighbors To Hear Me Moan’ wants to suck me off next to their bedroom? So naughty.”_ _ _ _

____Junhee hit Donghun’s back, “Hey! You want your dick sucked or not?”_ _ _ _

____“Absolutely.” Donghun tilted his head to kiss Junhee. “My cutie Junnie.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other groups, pairings, tops, bottoms, kinks, don't hesitate to request it.  
> Please let me know if I should continue with A.C.E along with BTS !


End file.
